


not what i expected

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Mystictober 2020 [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, MysticTober 2020, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: Prince Jumin expects what he’s always gotten, but she’s nothing like he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Mystictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	not what i expected

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'villain au' / 'royalty.' I chose royalty!
> 
> i hope you enjoy, and thank you!

Prince Jumin’s patience was wearing thin. 

“Father, I explicitly recall asking you _not_ to invite her,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while the king simply chuckled to himself. He then crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at Jumin’s stepmother who had turned up her nose at the situation and the crowd gathering below them. 

“I know what’s best for my son,” he spoke confidently, only feeding the flame of Jumin’s exasperation. 

“I have no need for a queen, do you not understand?” he asked through his teeth, scanning the crowd anxiously. He had no desire to be wed to any woman, let alone a princess of his father’s choosing. The king’s judgment with women was abhorrent, as seen by the multiple queens and stepmothers to the prince. They all wanted the power, luxury, and grandeur that came with royalty, and Jumin detested them for it. He always would. 

“Enough, boy. Control yourself,” his father hissed, making Jumin take a deep breath to calm himself and think rationally. The princess in question had already been invited to the ball being held there. In fact, the two men had only just been informed of her arrival.

Jumin didn’t know much about her because he made an effort to forgo any information imparted to him. She was from a small, neighboring kingdom with a reputable standing, but that was of little importance. She would undoubtedly be like every other young woman thrust upon him by his foolish father. They were all the same. 

Besides, if Jumin were to assume the throne, he would much rather focus on the important matters of ruling. He occupied his time in the library most days, and when that became slightly tiresome, he met with officials and learned about the needs of the people. It was his duty as the heir, and he firmly believed he didn’t need someone by his side. 

The guests below began moving through to the ballroom while Jumin, his father, and his stepmother all watched from the balcony above the courtyard. 

“Ah! I believe she is just there, by the fountain,” the king spoke excitedly, nodding his head downwards. Jumin’s eyes wandered until he found the princess, his eyes narrowing as he attempted to size her up. Her dress was not nearly as gaudy as he’d anticipated, and she was only accompanied by one attendant instead of the ensemble that he’d learned to expect.

“Come,” his father said calmly, the tone contrasting with Jumin’s tense demeanor. He was beckoned inside and down the grand staircase to meet her, and he tried not to let his eyes roll too far back in his head. He would rather tend to the stables than entertain a potential marriage partner.

They stood just inside the doors to meet her as the music for the ball began to swell. Jumin held his tongue even though he ached to make another displeased comment, knowing that he would only irritate his father further if he continued. He had no choice but to be a gracious host, no matter what his true conjecture was. 

He observed as the princess ascended the last few steps, releasing the hold she had on the skirt of her gown. She met them with a soft smile, her footsteps echoing against the polished floors noisily.

However, as Jumin watched her approach, he wasn’t as repulsed as he’d prepared himself to be. Her dress looked masterfully crafted, and it was a simple cream color with beading and accents that complemented the silhouette of the gown. Her shoulders were exposed, the line of her collarbone casting a pleasant array of shadows that reminded him of a painting he’d studied the previous month. Her hair was pulled back just enough to reveal her face and ears, and her hands were clasped together at her waist properly. As Jumin surveyed her, he was surprised to find her particularly pleasing to look at. 

When she stopped to curtsy in front of them respectfully, he was taken aback; he hadn’t noticed her increasing proximity or the passage of time.

“Your highness,” she said gently, casting a quick glance to the king before she shifted her gaze to the floor. 

“Welcome,” his father smiled, eyeing his son with an expectant visage. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Jumin recited monotonously, watching as she straightened herself once more and smiled softly when she met his eyes. 

“The pleasure is mine,” she replied. He tried to measure the tolerability of her voice, but the music drifting from the ballroom had become loud and incessant. He glanced away, watching his father pivot to lead their guest toward the noise.

“Prince Jumin will accompany you throughout the evening. I trust you will make this a most enjoyable visit for her, my son?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at Jumin. He nodded, stifling a yawn before offering his arm to the princess. She stepped forward, meeting him at his side and linking her arm with his.

There was a palpable silence as they walked, the orchestral music from the ballroom growing louder with every step. His mind wandered back to the nook he was so fond of in the library until he was pulled back by a previously absent aroma. He quickly surmised that it was the perfume of the woman clinging to his arm, but it didn’t overpower his senses and instead prompted him to picture the bed of lavender bushes in the west garden. 

He ignored the strange feeling that made the corners of his mouth twitch, focusing on entering the ballroom without stumbling. The crowd of people gathered before them turned to bow, and he felt the grasp around his arm tighten slightly. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, seeing that she seemed rather uncomfortable. Perhaps she was embarrassed to be in front of so many people, but the thought seemed odd to him. It was usually in front of his father that young ladies tended to seize up. 

Everyone resumed their activities as his father and stepmother proceeded to sit and watch over the gathering, leaving the two of them alone. She gently pulled away from him, clasping her hands together once more and smiling at him. 

“Would you like to get a drink?” she asked, pursing her lips when he looked down to meet her eyes. Something about the brightness of her gaze was different from his expectations. It seemed that she embodied that notion. 

“I’ll be happy to accompany you, Princess,” he nodded, clasping his hands behind his back and gesturing for her to follow behind him. The gentle clicking of her shoes trailed after him just below the sound of the music, and they soon arrived at the table where refreshments were being served. She took a drink, sipping it quietly and watching as those gathered in the middle of the room partook in another dance. 

“How are you today, Prince Jumin?” he heard, looking back down at his guest to see if he’d imagined it. She gazed up at him curiously, and it made his heartbeat falter momentarily. He paused for a moment to try and recall the last time someone had asked him that question. His eyebrows moved together as he watched her for a short minute more, but then she giggled, taking another sip of her drink before meeting his inquisitive and persistent stare. 

“Usually one would reply to a question posed to them,” she jested, taking him by surprise again. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she spoke to everyone in her company similarly. Despite the reprimanding he imagined hearing from his father if he were to ever do the same, it nearly drew laughter from him. 

“I’m well today,” he responded, not recognizing the warmth in his voice despite the lie. He wanted to express how dreadfully bored he was, but it was neither the time nor the place to do so. Her eyes narrowed at him, and her nose scrunched slightly, making him want to stare for longer than was polite. 

“I don’t believe you,” she smiled, finishing what little she had left of her drink and placing her empty glass down. He was entirely perplexed by her, a feeling of innocent curiosity filling his chest. He shook his head to try and clear the haze that had settled over his judgments, briefly glancing at his father. He regretted doing so, recognizing that the gestures the king was making meant he wanted Jumin to lead the princess in a dance. He had no right to refuse, however, so he extended a hand towards her reluctantly. 

“Would you do me the pleasure of allowing me this next dance?” he asked, wishing the request hadn’t come out sounding so eager. He had never been fond of dancing, but he was well trained in the art. 

He watched as her eyebrows raised slowly. She took his hand, and he observed the size of it compared to his before he led her towards the gathering of people. A clearing was made for the two of them, Jumin being well aware of all the stares pointed at both him and the princess in his care.

He politely held her waist, lifting her hand just as the orchestra started their next piece. They began to move as a pair, and it wasn’t long before he was able to appreciate the lightness with which she moved. Her dress seemed to float just above the floor, and her movements were gracefully fluid. He noticed the skill she possessed to be able to flawlessly match her pace to his own, and that discovery brought him to realize that her eyes were trained on his. He began to feel less than suitable to lead her, confident that he’d never met a more talented dancing partner. With nearly every marriage candidate he’d entertained at a ball, there had been one too many times that his foot had become a replacement for the floor. 

The innocence and perceptiveness of her gaze only reinforced his feelings of inferiority. He tried to look elsewhere but found that the guests’ stares and his father’s smile were bothersome. So he focused on her once more. 

“It’s lovely here,” she said over the music. He glanced around the spacious room again, trying to ignore the insistent stares and discover what she found pleasing. 

“I suppose,” he replied shortly, pressing his lips together. “I’m accustomed to this place.” She laughed again, a tinkling noise that continued to draw his attention despite the jarring noises attempting to cover it. 

“Though spinning so dizzyingly like this is breathtaking,” she sighed, lifting her hand from his shoulder to briefly point upwards to where she gazed. “Look at all the lights!” He blinked in puzzlement, craning his neck heavenward and watching as the light reflecting off the chandelier swirled and faded together into a sight he’d never seen before. 

Just as he was about to comment on its beauty, he stumbled over his own feet, righting himself quickly and catching her by the waist before she could fall to the floor. An awful pressure settled in his core; he expected her to be offended by his lack of coordination and poise like others had been when he had performed inadequately. But the pairs around them continued dancing, and his fearful eyes met her sparkling gaze as she let out that delightful laugh once more. 

“M-my apologies,” he stuttered, breathing out quickly and helping her stand on her own two feet. She pressed a few fingers to her lips, seeming to hold back a wider smile. 

“Maybe we should continue our dance at a later time,” he suggested, gesturing for her to leave the crowd with him. She used a gentle hand to grip his wrist, startling him slightly. 

“Would you like to get some fresh air?” she asked, watching him with eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. He blinked at her in surprise, noticing how warm it had become in the ballroom. 

“That sounds pleasant. Allow me to show you the way,” he said, letting himself smile briefly as he offered his arm to her once more. She returned his smile, and the two of them exited the ballroom graciously. He didn’t bother finding his father’s gaze, willing to argue that he was continuing to do as he was told by entertaining his guest. 

Jumin led her through a few corridors before pushing open a door to a terrace that overlooked the south garden. They walked arm in arm until they reached the railing, and he found himself staring as he leaned out towards the sights, taking in a deep, relieved breath. 

“It’s so much quieter out here,” she spoke softly. He turned towards her, finding that her angelic voice stirred an unfamiliar warmth in him. With the sound of the orchestra far in the distance, she didn’t have to raise her voice to be heard. A strange desire to hear her speak for many minutes made itself present, and he was stunned to be having such a thought. 

As he continued to study her, he admired the way the moonlight bathed her skin in an ethereal glow. The expanse of her shoulders and neck looked soft to the touch, and her lips were upturned into an effortless smile. Wisps of her hair had come loose to frame her face, dancing in the wind mesmerizingly. 

“I’m sorry about this,” was what she said next with her delicate voice, making him frown as his eyes ran over her entirety once more.

“About what exactly?” he wondered, leaning away slightly. He hadn’t realized he’d been drawn so near to her side.

“This arrangement for marriage,” she answered softly, her eyes falling. He watched her, wondering why she felt the need to apologize to him. It had been the decision of their parents with no concern for their own wants.

“Why are you sorry?” he voiced, leaning against the railing slightly to allow himself a better view of her expression. She pursed her lips, glancing at him briefly. 

“It does not align with my desires nor, I assume, with yours,” she spoke, playing with her fingers as her hands rested atop the stone railing. “I long to find true love,” she breathed as she lifted her eyes to the sky that danced with starlight. The notion of true love felt like a fairytale to him, but something warm stirred in his chest when it was her that spoke those words. 

“Though you do seem very kind,” she smiled, finally resting her gentle eyes on him once more. He lifted an eyebrow, trying to recall what he’d done in her presence that conveyed kindness.

“Do I?” he asked, watching her face soften. She turned slightly towards him, her insistent gaze making him strangely restless in the spot where he stood. 

“Yes,” she breathed, tilting her head slightly. “You are willing to accompany me all night despite your wishes to be elsewhere,” she stated simply, watching his lips part in surprise. 

“You were able to tell?” She lifted her hand to giggle behind it, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she blinked at him. 

“It was plainly written on your face,” she smirked, making him frown slightly.

“No one has been able to perceive my thoughts so clearly,” he breathed, searching her eyes as if she would fade away like a dream. “Except…” He trailed off, remembering his childhood friend that he longed to see again. 

“It’s okay,” she smiled, placing one of her hands over his. “I’m sure you’d rather forget this evening.” Her face fell slightly, making his abdomen tighten as an urge to divulge the entirety of his thoughts to her arose. 

“Actually, I would rather I didn’t,” he spoke quickly, feeling a heat settle upon his cheeks from his honesty. She peered up at him, looking confused. He wanted to quell her uncertainty, but he found it hard to form a statement that encompassed every sensation that she made swell in his chest. 

“You’re very agreeable,” was what spilled from his lips, but the look she gave him only made his cheeks burn hotter. 

“As are you,” she replied, still sounding unsure of his intentions. He stopped for a moment and asked himself if he was being logical, but the question seemed almost irrelevant at that moment, there with her beneath the stars. 

“Perhaps…” he started, his voice fading as he met her wide-eyed gaze. He shook his head, laughing to himself and briefly wondering if he’d been poisoned.

“Please excuse me. I’m going to say something strange,” he prefaced, watching as she narrowed her eyes at him. But he intended to push forward despite the rapid rhythm of his heart. 

Just before he could speak his mind, she was caught up in laughter, making him pause hesitantly. 

“I can anticipate what you’re going to propose, and I respectfully decline,” she smiled, a distant look in her eyes. He felt his confidence falter at her denial, but the softness of the color of her eyes in the moonlight stirred a playfulness and impulsivity in him that he didn’t know he could feel. 

“You don’t believe it’s possible for you to fall in love with me?” he replied, a wide smile gracing his lips. It grew even wider when her lips parted in shock, her cheeks growing pink as she averted her gaze. She attempted to form a few sentences, but she’d become too flustered by his boldness. 

After a moment of his gut feeling strangely fuzzy, she finally met his expectant stare. 

“My dear prince,” she spoke lightly, bowing her head. She lifted it once more, gazing at him facetiously. “That sounds like a challenge.” Her teasing kept the bright grin on his face, and he couldn’t help but play along. 

“Do you accept?” he asked quietly, extending his hand out to receive hers. He had no idea what he was thinking, but he knew he never wanted to forget the look on her face in that moment. 

She placed her hand in his, biting her bottom lip and keeping him in his anticipation.

“Yes,” she said, a shy smile growing on her lips. The simple word nearly made him falter, but he gathered himself and leaned down, pressing a sealing kiss to the back of her soft hand. He dared to meet her eyes once more, seeing a beautifully flustered expression waiting there for him. 

“My princess,” he murmured blissfully, standing to offer his arm once more. She took it, hiding her face bashfully and making his heart palpitate in his chest as he led her back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> gah i love writing royalty au stuff. i hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this! i really appreciate it ♡
> 
> only a couple more days of mystictober left, and then we move onto hantober ♡
> 
> [my mysme tumblr](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat) | [my paypal](https://paypal.me/macaronsforchat?locale.x=en_US)


End file.
